Frank Lopez's Last Words
by LilianClassic
Summary: My second story but first fanfic on Scarface. Mostly Elvira's point of view on Tony and Frank. Starts at the babylon club right before the hit takes place on Tony. PLEASE review and read :D
1. Chapter 1

Frank Lopez's Last Words

Elvira didn't know why Frank insisted on going to the Babylon Club _again_ this week, but what else could she do? She went with him, no matter how bored she'd be, it was her duty. Her duty was to sit there and look pretty, it always had been, always would be. She didn't really mind though, it gave her all the nice things she wanted in life and how else would she get them? If it meant sitting through yet another night of drinking the same fancy wine and listening to the same dull business talk she'd do it. Not as much for Frank, but for herself.

When Elvira, Frank and his bodyguards arrived she scanned around the place, looking for a familiar face. The same cocaine sniffing, sleazy, greasy, crazy crowd as always, much to Elvira's annoyance. It was irritating how the same sort of people always stuck around this place. She scoffed at the crowd and spied around further to find a free booth.

"Find a spot, won't you, Elvie?" Frank asked, spotting yet another acquaintance he had to say hello to, "I'll be back in a minute". Frank strolled over to the man he had spied a minute ago and Elvira raised a perfectly manicured brow.

"Alright", she muttered to herself more than Frank. She looked around the club again, sneered and strutted over to an empty booth, making sure to avoid anyone looking for a dance partner.

When Elvira plopped into the seat she took out her purse and dug around for her pack of cigarettes. She gave an irritated sigh when they refused to show themselves to her. Aggravated and already bored, she lifted her elbow up onto the table and placed her chin firmly on her palm. Elvira observed the crowd of people having the time of their lives, dancing their stupid, little hearts out. Most of the time she couldn't stand people, _especially_ the brainless ones. If someone even wanted to hold her attention they had to fall under one of the categories. Rich, powerful…and yes, she even thought…sincere. Someone terribly sincere was always interesting to Elvira. She continued to watch the pack of people on the dance floor, some trying to pick up a late night screw, others high out of their minds and then the rest-well, the rest were just bad dancers, in her opinion. She watched as a few people broke away from the group and sneaked into the bathroom, no doubt going for one quick line of cocaine.

She sneered down at them all. Sure, she snorted cocaine, she even admitted she enjoyed snorting cocaine, but at a place like this? Elvira scoffed at their lack of discipline. Even she wouldn't do it in such a public place, how would that look? It would make her look like an idiot, and she hated idiots.

Elvira rolled her eyes and set her sights on her purse again.

"I need a cigarette", she muttered. "Where are my fucking cigarettes?" she dug around in her purse again until she heard a voice.

"Hello", she turned and looked up to see Tony Montana staring down at her.

"Hello", she responded, staring back at him with a quizzical look.

Tony took a seat before she could object, so she scooted over an inch, keeping an eye out for Frank. She didn't want any trouble tonight; she was in no mood for trouble.

Mel Bernstein, the crooked cop Frank did business with, swooped by and gave Tony a short pat on the shoulder while exclaiming, "There, now that's the idea", then walked off.

"Ok, Mel", he called back.

Elvira rolled her eyes and picked up her purse again, searching around for the cigarettes she knew were in there. After a second or two Tony leaned over and watched Elvira intently. She tried to ignore him.

"You think about what I said?" he asked his words not hiding his Cuban accent.

Elvira still tried her best to ignore him, now shaking out the contents of her purse onto the table. Finally the box of cigarettes fell out. She stuffed her make up and wallet back into her bag and peered out of the corner of her eyes. Tony was still watching her, with his big, dark, intense eyes. His expression looked the same as that day by the pool.

It was a typical bright, sunny, hot Florida day. Elvira was tanning out by Frank's pool, idly reading a magazine and drinking some sort of iced beverage. All of a sudden the peace was broken by Tony Montana strolling into her private pool area in a white suit, red shirt, and those sunglasses he always had on him. Elvira tried to ignore him but she had a bad feeling he was here to see her, though God knows how he got onto the property. Last she heard Frank and Tony had a falling out over some sort of business trip to Bolivia, where Tony had taken a big gamble on the amount of cocaine that was to be shipped up to Florida. Of course she didn't really hear all the details; she was too busy doing something else when Frank was discussing it with his partners.

"Hi there", Tony called over to her.

"Tony", she thought before continuing, "You just missed Frank".

"Oh yeah…too bad", he grinned. "Only I didn't come to see Frank", he said, turning around the bend in the pool to approach her.

"This is not the time or the place, Tony. Next time make an appointment first", she jeered, looking back down at her magazine.

"That's ok; I got something important I want to talk to you about", he expressed while he strode around the last stretch of the pool.

Elvira snuck a peek out of the corner of her eyes and saw him slowly approach the trolley full of ice and drinks.

"Ok? So why don't we have a couple of drinks, act normal, and just take it easy, huh?" Tony began to push the cart up to where she was sitting. "Come on I like scotch", he insisted, letting go of the trolley and standing by a lounging chair, waiting for her to give him silent permission to sit down.

Elvira rolled her eyes, set down her magazine and replied coolly, "Sure, why not?"

"Okay, I won't bite you", Tony said. He unbuttoned his jacket, gave her a quick smile and eased into the lounge chair.

"We're all normal here", Elvira stated, walking up to the trolley and setting out some cups, getting ready to fill them with scotch and ice.

She looked over at Tony lying in the chair, trying to find a comfortable position. She poured the scotch and smirked, "I heard you and Frank aren't working together anymore?"

"That's right", he confirmed with a lightness in his voice.

She went over to hand him the drink.

"I think it's easier, don't you? Makes things easier…a lot", he seemed to say this more to himself then to Elvira. "Thank you", he mentioned sweetly.

Elvira swung around the trolley and went to where her sweater was laying a couple of seats away from Tony.

"Here's to the land of opportunity", he toasted, raising his glass and watching her.

"To you maybe", she frowned, putting on the sweater and fixing her hair. Tony didn't say anything, taking a sip on his drink instead of answering.

"You like kids?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Elvira stopped what she was doing and gave him a surprised look.

"Kids?" she huffed.

What was Tony talking about now? She wished he would just say what he came to say and then leave. He was bothering her and she didn't like to be bothered.

"Kids, you know, kids. Little kids", he lowered his hand to what must have been two feet off the ground, trying to show her what he meant, while balancing his drink in his other hand.

_Smallest kids I've ever seen_, she joked to herself. She crossed her arms and gave an annoyed sigh. Elvira thought for a minute before answering, giving Tony a confused look.

"Sure", she finally answered, "why not? As long as there is a nurse", she added in just to be a bitch.

"Good. Because I like kids too", he smiled ignoring the last part of her answer. "I like-boys, girls, doesn't matter to me".

Elvira rolled her eyes under her sunglasses and looked over toward the ocean view. What was he up to? Why the hell was he talking about kids?

"Look, Frank's going to back any minute", she announced, holding her cold ground.

"Come here", he signaled her to come over by lazily waving his fingers.

Elvira didn't move.

"Come on-come on", he sat up in the lounge chair. "Sit here", he patted the chair next to him. "I wanna talk to you, come on, sit down, I'm not gonna bite you".

Elvira huffed and slowly moved over to the seat and sat down in it, giving her full attention to Tony. Maybe if she did he'd say what he came to say and then leave.

"Okay, here's the story", he began taking off his sunglasses and playing with them for a minute until continuing. "I come from the gutter…I know that".

Elvira was glad she was wearing sunglasses, it was harder to tell what a person was feeling when they had them on. And a nagging sensation was telling her Tony had something imperative to say by the sincerity in his voice.

"I have no education, but that's ok. I know the streets and I'm making all the right connections-with the right woman, there's no stopping me-I could go all the way to the top", he continued, looking up into Elvira's face to judge her reaction.

Something in his face struck a chord with Elvira, she couldn't help but feel somewhat soft (was that the word?) toward him. It was almost like a whole new side of Tony she had never even guessed existed.

He looked down at his feet for a minute then raised his head back up to look at her. "Anyway, what I gotta tell you is this. I like you".

Elvira bowed her head, slightly embarrassed by his comment, though she had no idea why. It never bothered her before when men had said something like that to her, in fact it was normal, almost an everyday thing.

"I liked you the first time I laid eyes on you", she could feel his gaze still on her, "I say-she's a tiger. She belong to me".

Elvira gave an amused sigh and looked up at him again. She tried to keep her face still, to not show any of the odd feelings that were churning in her chest at his words. She couldn't really say that was what she first thought when she met him. At first Elvira thought Tony was just an annoying, aggressive, little Cuban who was working for Frank. Not exactly love at first sight like he claimed, but she'd take it, her opinion had changed of him since that night.

"Anyway", Tony looked down at his drink and then slowly rose his gaze back up again before speaking. "I want you to marry me...and I want you to be the mother of my children", an earnest glint was in his eyes now.

"Me? Marry you?" she asked in disbelief.

Elvira wasn't even sure what was going on now. The reality couldn't be what she thought it was. Could it? Why would Tony want to marry her? She just thought he was like all the others, only with a more entertaining accent and slightly more interesting things to say. Anyway, she always assumed he was just messing around with her, why would he in his right mind try to go after his boss' lady?

"Marry me", he repeated again to clarify for her.

Alright, he was serious. Elvira wanted to drop her jaw but regained composure, not really sure what kind of answer she should give him. She gave a deep sigh and looked around to the ocean before answering at a loss, "What about Frank, Tony? What are you going to do about Frank?"

"Frank is not going to last, ok?" he quickly retorted, a bit of hotness leaping into his voice, "He finished". Tony slipped on his sunglasses and then changed the subject by adding, "Just think about it".

Elvira kept the same expression of disbelief on her face.

"Okay? I want you to _really_ think about it", he nodded his head and then looked around. "Ok? I go now", Tony rose up out of his set.

"Take care", he smiled, messed her hair up playfully and then strolled back to where he had walked in.

Elvira watched him disappear then leaned back into her chair and bit her thumb nail in thought. So, what he said was true. It was really true, and now she had to think about _it_. Frank…or Tony? Sure he was younger than Frank, more bullheaded, more energetic but Frank had been so good to her. Would it be fair to dump Frank for Tony, did he even have anything really going for him? Elvira couldn't commit herself to a relationship with a man with nothing even if she really did like him. It wasn't in her cards at the moment. But the one thing that Tony said that bothered her the most was _"Frank wouldn't last". _What exactly did he mean by that?


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, Frank had lasted until now,_ she thought to herself while Tony leaned toward her.

"You think about what I said…about the kids? Hmm?" he continued.

"You know, you are really nuts, you know that Tony?" she stuffed a cigarette in her mouth.

"I'm nuts about you", he replied with a smirk, throwing his harm over her shoulder, scooting in closer to her.

She decided to just ignore him, he was just acting crazy. Elvira began to light her cigarette until she heard Frank's voice.

"Hey, Tony, why don't you find your own girl?" Frank stood over the table giving Tony an annoyed look.

"My own girl?"

"Yeah".

"That's what I'm doing, man", she felt his grip tighten over her shoulder.

"No, you go do it somewhere else. Get lost", Frank's face hardened when he realized Tony was going to be his bull headed self.

"Frank", Elvira interjected. She didn't feel like going through a row tonight, and she _knew_ she didn't want to hear Frank bitch about it when they got home.

"Hey! Maybe I don't hear so good sometime", Tony signaled to his ear, his voice becoming hot.

"You're not going to be hearing anything if you go on like this", Frank's voice was still calm but strained.

Elvira seemed to shrink; she really didn't want to draw attention to herself tonight, especially attention over Tony and her. Ever since he came to the pool that day Elvira was on the edge, somehow scared Frank had magically overheard everything Tony had confessed to her.

"What, you gonna do something?" she could tell Tony was pissed now.

"You're **fucking** right I'm going to do something", Frank boomed but sounding a bit faulty. Elvira was sure she hinted uncertainty in his voice.

Tony removed his arm from Elvira's shoulder and rested it on the table. Looking up at Frank with malice in his eyes, he was just waiting for Frank to start something.

"I'm giving you orders, go!" came Frank's reply, still a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Orders? You're giving _me_ orders?" Tony's voice sounded frightfully calm when he spoke.

Frank's face held the same irritated expression but Elvira noted the glint in his eye that made him look unsure.

Tony seemed to almost brace himself on the seat and coolly said, "Amigo, the only thing in this world that gives orders is balls. Got that?"

He leaned back but continued to gaze up at Frank.

"Balls", he reinforced.

Elvira looked around the club; nobody had really seemed to notice what was going on, to her relief. She looked over at Tony and saw that underneath the calm exterior he was steaming. She gazed up at Frank and saw determination to at least stand his ground. It's not like he wasn't used to some idiot trying to make a pass at her every once in a while. He could handle himself Elvira decided.

Frank looked over at his assistant, Ernie, while Manny, Tony's best friend, stood behind him, giving Tony a quizzical look. Tony gave Frank a cocky stare that seemed to beg him for a smartass remark.

"Let's go", was all he said, looking down at Elvira.

Elvira gathered up her purse and tried to ignore Tony turning towards her and giving her a disappointed look. She scooted away from him and went around the table to the other exit, since he didn't seem to want to let her leave.

"Elvira", he murmured, watching her intently as she made her away around the table. "When you gonna learn, huh?"

She got out of the booth and gave Tony one last look before heading to the door, trying to catch up with Frank.

"Looking good, honey…keep up the bad work", she heard him call after her.

When Elvira got to the car she peered into the club one last time before climbing in. She saw Tony sullenly sitting with Manny already discussing business, no doubt. She gave a small sigh and got in after Frank.

* * *

A Florida storm had settled in while Tony had stayed in the Babylon Club. Rain beat down on the pavement, big, dark clouds rolled in from every side of the city, everything was drenched; it was just another typical storm for the season. But while the storm blew on, inside the club another kind of storm was also blowing. A shower of bullet fires could be heard from inside the club along with the the frantic scream of people. Within minutes the whole lot had practically been vacated, hoards of people were spilling out of the club trying to avoid the shower of machine gun fire and broken glass. Within minutes Tony too hobbled out and raced to his car, the rain beating down on his head, soaking his clothes as he tried desperately to open his car. Once the door was open Tony jumped in and sped off, Frank had just made his move and Tony wanted to make his.

Meanwhile Frank had just dropped Elvira off at their modern mansion. She walked through the main doors and went straight to the elevator, wanting to get to her room as quickly as possible. Frank was leaving to go back to his offices, trying to finish some last minute deals, or so he told her. But Elvira didn't really care; all she wanted to do was go home, maybe sniff one line of cocaine and then head to bed.

She knew right when they left that tonight was not going to be a good night. And she was right. She was always right about things like that, but what could she do? Frank wanted to go so she went. She hadn't even been at the club for half an hour until the whole night was ruined. Oh well, she was never short of nights to waste. Elvira put on her nightgown and went to her vanity to brush her hair before heading off to bed. She took out a small box by the mirror and opened it revealing a small stash of cocaine inside. She smoothed away a small line and snorted it up. She sat there for a while, letting the drug take its course through her body.

"Thank God, I thought I was going to die", she sighed, wiping some excess powder from her nose.

Elvira moved to put the box back but knocked over a picture frame instead. It fell with a bang on the floor and Elvira gave an irritated groan and stretched down to pick it up. She flipped it over and saw it was a picture of her and Frank when they had gone on vacation to Mexico last summer. She gave a silent laugh and carried it over to her bed with her. Elvira placed the picture next to her bed on her nightstand, she knew when Frank would come in later tonight it would make him smile. Elvira crawled into bed, wrapped the covers around her and placed her head on the soft pillow.

As she slipped off into sleep, a few images from the day swirled around in her head. Frank's angry rant on how Tony was an ungracious prick, Tony's face when she left him alone at the table and Frank's last words to her, "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Elvie. Rest up". Somehow Elvira had a bad feeling, like something big was going to happen, or something big had happened, but she dismissed it from her mind. She was too tired; she wanted to go to bed now.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony, Manny and Chi Chi entered Frank's business offices right before three in the morning. Tony knew, he knew about everything. He knew what went down at the Babylon Club was no accident, he knew it was a hit and he knew it was on Frank's orders. Only the hit didn't work, Tony was still alive and now he wanted to _talk _to Frank. Before they entered his meeting room they could already hear Frank's usual booming laughter, apparently he was on the phone, blissful to what was going to happen any minute now.

"Listen, down at the ball game tonight-I couldn't make it, I got things on my mind, I'll tell you about it", they heard his voice through the walls.

Tony slumped up to the door, his suit laid over his shoulders, cradling his arm in a make shift sling and gripping a gun in his other hand-he was ready. Manny and Chi Chi were also armed, but everyone had an air of calmness about them, mentally preparing themselves for what they were about to do.

"You're kidding, what was the score? Three to two?" Frank laughed loudly, barley believing what he had heard. "Hey, Mel, guess what? My team, the Little Lopezers, they won the division tonight", Frank announced to Mel who was leaning down in a chair, having his glass filled by Ernie. Frank sat on the table, a glass in his hand and the phone in the other. Tony, Manny and Chi Chi managed to go through the doors silently and unnoticed.

"That's great, Frank, congratulations. What you do? Fix the umpire?" Tony proclaimed, making his presence known.

Frank, Mel and Ernie all turned around to look at the group simultaneously. Each one of them held a similar expression, surprised. But Tony noticed Frank seemed to be a little bit more than surprised, he seemed to be shocked almost scared.

Frank hung up the phone and blurted, "Jesus Christ. Tony what happened to you?" He turned around to watch him more closely.

"They went and spoiled my eight hundred dollar suit", Tony sneered down at himself and flicked his jacket. Cuts, dirt and blood where all over his face not to mention his brand new suit. He looked disheveled and Tony didn't like to look disheveled.

"Who the fuck did this?" Frank asked, keeping his shocked expression.

"Hitters. I don't know. Somebody must of brought them in, I've never seen them before", he took his gun out from under his jacket so Frank could clearly see it. "Hello, Mel", Tony looked over toward Mel and then took a seat, "You got an answer to this too?"

"There always is Tony", Mel replied coolly.

"I bet it was the Diaz brothers. They got beef going back to the Sun Ray thing", Frank interrupted.

"Maybe you're right, you know? Maybe you're right", Tony rocked himself back in the chair, staring Frank down.

"Anyway-I'm glad you made it, Tony. We're going to return the favor for you, spades!" Frank inched his way down the table, approaching Tony slowly watching his every move.

"Nahh, I take care of this myself", came the cool reply.

"What's the gun for, Tony?" Frank asked a cautious gleam in his eye.

"What this?" Tony held the gun up and looked down at it. "This nothing", he shrugged. "I am-how you say?" he gazed over at Mel, the same malicious look in his face, "Paranoid".

Frank stood and watched Tony, not sure what to say. He knew that Tony knew all about the hit. He knew Tony knew the hit was meant for him, meant to wipe him out, meant to get rid of him. And he knew that Tony had come to do something serious, how serious he wasn't quite sure yet, but serious.

The phone rang and broke the silence. Frank nearly jumped when it went off.

Tony raised his brow. The plan was working. Before he came to visit Frank, Tony had told one of his henchmen to call and tell Frank that "they fucked up, he got away" precisely at three o'clock. It was meant to be the last sign to clarify that Frank had set up the hit and would then give Tony the justification he needed to kill him.

The phone kept ringing and Tony got slightly annoyed when Frank just stood there sweating. "You gonna answer, Frank?"

"It must be Elvira she…she got mad afterward at the club, you know?" he hesitated.

Tony thought back to earlier that night when he ran into Elvira right after Mel had finished subtly threatening him. Not only did he now have to pay Mel for protection, or more so he wouldn't rat Tony out, but Elvira was still fucking Frank, even after his offer. It didn't matter to Tony now though, pretty soon Elvira would be his and he wouldn't have to worry about Frank…or Mel.

"I-I tell her you not here, ok?" Tony pointed his gun around when he was talking now and began to lean out of his chair.

"No, it's alright", Frank raised his hand to stop him.

Tony leaned back into the seat.

Frank slowly went over to the phone and reached down for it tentatively.

"Hello…it's alright, I'm going to be home in an hour, don't worry", he hung up.

Tony could tell by the look on his face that that wasn't Elvira calling. The nervous gleam in his eye, the way his mouth was twitching, the bit of sweat beginning to form on his forehead all said something. Frank had just received the message of Tony's escape and now it was time for him to take his revenge and give Frank what he deserved.

"Hey, Frank…" he tuned around to face Tony, "you a piece of shit".

"Ah, Tony what are you talking about?" he looked down at the phone again after answering his comment quickly. Too quickly.

"You know what I'm talking about you **fucking** cockroach", his voice stayed calm but flickers of anger were evident. Tony began to stroke his fingers over the gun now, sending a small shiver up Frank's spine.

"What are you talking about; you listen to me, huh?" Frank raised his voice, keeping his face as calm as he could.

"You know what a Hasa is, Frank?"

He shut up and gave him a confused look.

"That's a **pig**, that don't fly straight", Tony quoted.

Only a few short months ago Frank had told him almost the same line, and a few short months ago they were friends but that was then and this was now. Tony was totally prepared to show Frank he was weak and who was the real boss.

"Neither do you, Frank", he continued.

"Tony, why the fuck would I hurt you? I brought you in. So, we had few difference, huh? No big deal" he retorted innocently. "I gave you your start, I was the one who believed in you!" Frank made clear.

"I stayed loyal to you-I made what I could on the side but I **never** turned on you, Frank! Never!" Tony made sure to stick his gun up from just over the table and aim in right at Frank's face.

He readjusted himself in his chair and scowled back at Frank. "But you…a man ain't got his worth-he's a cockroach".

Frank looked over at Mel, a sympathetic expression plainly written on his face, he was hoping maybe _he_ could get him out of this spot.

"Mel, do something, won't you?"

"It's your tree, Frank, you're sitting in it".

That wasn't what he wanted to hear, his face fell; He looked at Mel a little bit longer. Of course he wouldn't stick up for him. Mel always sided with the stronger party that was just how he was. He went straight for the money no matter who had it, Frank didn't know why he had even assumed Mel would even consider helping him. Frank sighed and turned toward Tony.

"Okay-alright, Tony. I was the one", he admitted.

Tony cocked his gun.

"Please give me a second chance, huh, Tony? Could you do that, please? I-you give me a second chance I give you-I give you ten million dollars, Tony", Frank began to plead.

Tony's scowl didn't change.

"Ten million dollars, it's in a vault over there in Spain, Tony. We go over there, we get on the plane and it's yours, ok? Ten million dollars, okay Tony?" Frank's face became more strained now.

"Huh? Please, Tony", Frank's voice began to break and he started to look around frantically, searching for a new offer to make to him. "Elvira!" he announced, "you want Elvira!"

Tony's face still didn't soften.

"You gonna have her! I'll go away; I'm going to disappear, Tony. You'll never see me again, please, Tony, please, I don't want to die". Frank began to sink to the floor, slowly getting closer and closer to him while Tony scooted away in his chair, aiming his gun at him.

"I never did nothing to nobody", he continued.

"No, no, no you never did nothing to nobody", Tony interrupted.

"No, nothing, that's right", Frank cupped his hands together pleadingly, a gleam of hope in his eye.

"You had somebody else to it for you", Tony added.

Frank lowered himself to Tony's feet and reached out toward them, sobs hiccupping from his mouth.

"GET OFF ME!" Tony demanded as Frank tried to grab around his ankles and beg. He jumped out of the chair and leaned down to press the gun against Frank's head. He broke out in sobs, illegible sentences spewed from Frank's lips; Tony kicked his hands out of the way.

"Look at you", he sneered.

"No, no, don't kill me, _please_!" he begged.

"I ain't gonna kill you" Tony scoffed. Frank sighed and grabbed at his feet again until Tony kicked him out of the way.

"Oh, thank you, great, thank you!"

Tony turned away from the sobbing figure on the floor and walked toward Manny.

"Manolo, shoot that piece of shit", he signaled toward Frank with his gun and Manny stepped up to Frank who was now on his knees.

"No, No, NOOO!" He raised his hands in self defense but it was too late, Frank was dead, shot in the chest. The last thing he saw was Manny's cold expression when he pulled the trigger.

Tony now turned his full attention to Mel, still in his chair, watching the whole event unfold silently. He slid slowly into a seat and laid his gun on his table, it still grasped firmly in his hand.

"Every dog his day, huh, Mel?"

Mel crossed his arms, leaned against his chair and seemed to be unmoved by the whole scene that had just happened.

"I told him. Didn't make any sense, clipping you when we had you working for us. He wouldn't listen. He got hot tonight, about the broad, you know?"

Tony leaned farther back in his chair and drew out a sigh. Hot about the broad, ey? Frank wasn't just hot about Elvira; he was hot about the risky business deal Tony made with Sosa, which he ended up profiting from. He was hot over Tony being a better business man then him, who was Mel kidding? Frank wanted him dead long before Tony made that pass at Elvira, because he knew Tony was going to try and take everything from him, and he was right. The one smart thought Frank ever had was what Tony was up to, he just underestimated Tony's ability to dodge the hit.

"He fucked up".

"You too, Mel-_you_ fucked up".

He sighed. "Don't go too far, Tony".

"I not, Mel, you are" Tony fumed, pressing the trigger of his gun a bullet flew out of the pistol and pierced right into Mel's lower abdomen.

Mel immediately winced and gripped at his wound. His breath became strained and he rocked back for a minute before exclaiming, "You can't shoot a cop!"

Tony aimed his gun at him again and jeered, "Whoever said you was one?"

"Wait a minute!" Mel flew his hand up defensively, blood stained his fingertips. He leaned over to the side where he was shot, still holding his lesion with his other hand.

"If you let me go, I'll fix this up", he assured Tony.

"Sure, Mel. Maybe you can handle yourself one of them first class tickets to the resurrection", he kept his gun pointed at Mel and rose from his seat, a grimace set plainly on his face.

"Fucking **punk**, son of a bitch", he muttered, pressing on the gunshot wound.

"So long, Mel, have a good trip".

"FUCK YOU!"

Tony fired the gun again and now it tore right through Mel's chest. He fell back in his chair and then hit the ground, dead.

"Okay, let's go", Tony turned around and began walking towards the door until Manny spoke.

"What about Ernie?"

The two men turned to look at Ernie who was nervously standing in the corner of the room, sweating like a pig.

"You want a job, Ernie?" Tony finally asked after seconds of tension you could cut with a knife.

"Sure Tony", Ernie sounded relieved.

"Okay then, you call me tomorrow".

"Hey, man, you got a job" Chi Chi congratulated, going up to Ernie and giving him a pat on the pat before leaving with Manny and Tony.

"Hey, Tony…thanks", he called after them.

When they were out of the office the rain had stopped and the sky seemed to have cleared. The gang got into the car, sat for a few minutes in silence until Manny turned to Tony.

"Where we going now? Home?"

"No", Tony answered coolly, "We're going to go pick up Elvira".


	4. Chapter 4

Elvira was sound asleep when Tony entered her bedroom. The house had been easy to get into which made him shake his head in disbelief. Why would Frank be such an idiot as to practically leave his door wide open to anyone who wanted to get inside? It was too easy. Tony made a mental note to himself to get top notch security when he took over Frank's drug empire. He wasn't going to go out _that _easily.

He slowly paced into the Elvira's dark room. A bit of light shone in through the door he left ajar so Tony easily spied the sleeping figure in the enormous bed. He slowly walked over to where she was sleeping and looked around the room before awakening her. It was a very rich, luxurious looking space with pieces of expensive modern furniture in every corner of the room. Tony sighed, he'd probably have to get her a new bedroom just like this, but he didn't care, he would give her anything as long as she came home with him.

He looked down at her nightstand, a picture frame stood erect on the smooth wooden surface. Tony leaned down to look at it. He scowled when he saw Elvira in a swimsuit, Frank casually laying his arm around her shoulder while they were at some beach. He flipped the frame over, he didn't want Frank to be the first thing she woke up to anymore, that idea nearly enraged him. But Tony reassured himself that that wasn't even a possibility anymore and sat down at the edge of her bed. Tony slowly reached over to her blanket and began to gradually pull it away from her body. Elvira stirred and he heard her let out a little tired groan before turning over toward him. She opened her eyes leisurely and when she saw Tony a quizzical expression appeared on her tired face.

"Tony", she whispered.

Elvira raised herself up slightly so she could get a good look at him. She wasn't sure if it was just the light but he looked a mess and exactly why he was in her bedroom?

"Tony-what's happened?"

He kept his intense gaze on her and gave a small smirk when a puzzled expression appeared on her face, obviously confused by how he looked. Tony looked down at his hands quickly, realizing they were dirty, excess gunpowder and blood stained all over them. His gold rings on his fingers were dull now and his fingers looked raw and red. Tony wished he had stopped by his house to change clothes or at least wash his hands and face off, but it didn't matter, he had to come get her first.

"Where's Frank?" Elvira whispered with a faint hint of fear,

"What you think?" he answered, Tony didn't want to talk about Frank anymore. Elvira was his now, she didn't need to know how Frank went.

Her face fell slightly at his words but Tony ignored it. Elvira stared down at her legs for a moment, silently playing some sort of image of Frank dying in her head. She hardly believed it was true but then why else would Tony be here?

"Come on, get your stuff. You're coming with me". Tony reached out and stroked her leg, trying to calm her nerves. Elvira looked at him with sad eyes then focused on his hand rubbing her thigh. He patted the spot then got up silently and went out of her room, leaving her all alone. Elvira straightened up and looked around her bedroom in disbelief. She combed her fingers through her golden hair, looked toward her table and leaned over to turn the lamp on.

Her picture frame was turned over to the other side, so the photograph inside of it was no longer visible. The picture of her and Frank. Elvira froze at that thought. So Frank really was dead? Tony wasn't kidding. She sat there for a moment soaking in the thought until a single tear dropped from her eye. Elvira couldn't really say she was terribly upset but the fact that Frank was gone so quickly was a bit of a shock. He was good to her, probably the best man she had ever been with, and he was gone just like that. But now she had Tony. Tony Montana.

Elvira wiped her nose, got out of the bed and looked around the room, not sure what to pack first. It was strange to think she would be leaving; she couldn't possibly pack everything in one night so she just got the essentials. She stepped over to her vanity and got her small bag of make up, gathering up her hairbrush and some earrings. Elvira went to her closet and got a few pair of clothes then threw them in a pile on her bed, deciding someone would come up and get them for her.

She threw on a simple dress and shuffled out to the elevator. It rode down smoothly and Elvira clutched at her dress, slowly turning around to spy Tony staring up out of the giant, glass window at a blimp passing by. When the elevator touched down on the ground she strolled out and went to meet Tony. When she saw him he was still looking through the window puffing away on a cigarette, not seeming to notice that she was even standing there.

"Tony".

He turned around, his arm was in a sling, and his jacket hung around his shoulders. He did look a terrible mess; she wondered what happened to him, had Frank fought back?

"Elvie", he began to walk toward her. Elvira couldn't help but feel odd when he called her that. That was what Frank used to call her. Used to. It was funny to think of him in past tense now. Looking at Tony she doubted Frank had done anything to save his life, since he looked relatively untouched by bruises or cuts from a person. Frank had probably just begged. That was a sad thought.

"I have a pill of my stuff waiting upstairs; I can't pack all of it tonight", she stated as Tony came up to her and reached for her hands.

Elvira looked down at his raw, dirty hands. She made a face and looked up at him raising a brow. She was going to play it cool; she didn't want Tony to think she cared about Frank.

"What happened to you?"

He shrugged and replied, "Nothing".

She gave a short sigh and replied calmly, "Doesn't look like it".

Tony gave a small smile and turned to the window again, catching one last glimpse at the blimp that was passing by.

"The world is yours", he smiled.

"What?" she asked curtly.

"The world is yours, that's what it says".

"Hmm", she huffed, not really caring.

"Let's go home, someone will get your stuff", he squeezed her hand.

Elvira looked up at him and studied the features of his face quietly. This was who she was going to be living with now, this was going to be who she woke up with every morning, who she'd be eating dinner with, who would support her. She couldn't help but feel that this was that she had wanted all along, Frank was getting old and boring, and he never wanted to do anything, either being too tired or too busy. At least Tony would be willing or in any case have enough energy to do new things with her. It became clear to her that she always knew it wouldn't be that terrible if something happened to Frank because she wanted a change, she wanted someone new. And that someone happened to be Tony.

Silently they walked hand in hand as Tony led her through the empty house and out into the cool morning air. Tony guided her to the car and opened the door for her, waiting for Elvira to get in. He slammed the door shut and got in himself, putting the car into gear and then speeding away from the empty mansion that once belonged to Frank Lopez.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story, please leave a comment and tell me what you thought! It would be much appreciated! If you liked this please go to my profile and check out my other Godfather and Scarface stories, some new ones should be coming soon, thanks :) **


End file.
